When a Collision Doesn't Explode
by ArgntumAlphaLupus
Summary: Percy moves to Beacon Hills and attends school where he meets Scott and becomes friends with the pack after a lot of troubles along the way. What happens when the town has once again attracted a monster that Percy can't even fight alone He uses the help of the pack to defeat this new monster. And... what about Percy's struggles with becoming part wolf himself
1. First Day

This is the disclaimer for this story. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Teen Wolf. They belong to Rick Riordan and Jeff Davis.

I set the last of my boxes in my new house in my new room while wiping the sweat of my forehead with the back of my arm. Today was a long day. We got every box into our new house in a new town with lots of new people on the opposite side of the county.

I'm not too upset about the move considering Annabeth is staying with her family (The mortal side of course) this year and won't be too far away from me. Also, if I get into too much trouble, I will be close to at least one of the camps still.

I flopped down onto my bed (which I set up) with a loud sigh. Today was a pretty productive day. I set up most of my room, helped my mom and paul set up most of their room, we got the table and chairs in the kitchen, and some furniture in the living room.

"Percy!" I heard my mother call. "Supper is ready. Come down here and eat."

"Coming Mom!" I responded, jumping off of the bed and heading to the kitchen.

As we ate, we sat at the dining table in a comfortable silence until I finished. I rinsed my dishes, sacking them in the dishwasher then walked back to the table.

"Goodnight, Mom," I told her, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Paul," I said, quickly giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, Percy," they responded at their own times.

"Sleep well tonight, Percy," my mother told me, "you have school in the morning."

I slowly walked up the stairs and back into my bedroom, flopping onto my bed once more. I got under the cover and stared at the ceiling.

I thought about how much happier my mom and i have been since she turned Smelly Gabe to stone with Medusa's head and I found out about being a demigod. Sure I have a lot of monsters after me now (that tends to happen when you are a child of the big three or a demigod period), but at Camp Half-BLood, I have found some of the best friendsa person (or demigod) could have.

I thought about the first time Annabeth kissed me, just before I got blasted to Ogigia. I just layed there and thought about all of my time as a demigod, but mostly… mostly I thought about my talented, beautiful, smart girlfriend.

That is how I fell asleep; thinking about Annabeth and all of our times together.

*Line Break*

I knew that demigod dreams are supposed to be warnings, glimpse into the future, the past, or something important that is happening at the time, but to me they are just annoying now. Like 'here's another dream of the future! Hope you sleep well!'

I was standing, alone, in the middle of the woods. Because of my ADHD, I couldn't stand there without doing anything so I started to walk. I wasn't sure If I was heading deeper into the woods or back towards Beacon Hills.

As I walked through the woods, I heard strange noises and I had a weird feeling that I was being watched. As if I were at a Taylor Swift concert standing on stage about to tell all of the fans that she had caught the flu or got bronchitis and couldn't sing for them.

Curiously, I walking twads the direction of some of the noises. I continued walking until I walked into a medium sized clearing. The feeling of being watched intensified before I turned around to see different colored glowing eyes: blue, yellow, and red.

One of the creatures with red eyes jumped at me and before i could see what it was, I woke up to the loud, repetitive, and annoying sound of my alarm telling me that it was time to get ready for the first day of school.

I layed back down from sitting position, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock hoping to hit the right button to turn it off and groaning as pulled the covers over my head.

"nah-ah!" a voice came from the door. "you need to get ready for school, and come downstairs for some pancakes."

That got my attention. "Blue?" I asked my mom.

She laughed then said, "of course, Percy. Get ready for school then you can have some."

I took a quick shower and dressed before running down the stairs for my mom's blue pancakes.

After eating, I grabbed my backpack and got into my car that Paul and my mother had gotten me for my 17th birthday after the war with Gaea. I guess it was also to celebrate other things like surviving my sixth as a demigod, or second war in that amount of time, but the most likely reason was coming back home after being missing with amnesia for six Months.

After being lost in my thoughts, I started my car and drove off to my new school Beacon Hills High School.

*Line Break*

I parked my car. I made my way to my locker with my backpack ver only one shoulder. While at my locker, I started to feel tense. I felt like there were a lot of monsters around me.

I turned around to look around for something out of the ordinary but decided to let it go because i didn't know what was ordinary around here.

In my first class, because it as the first day or the school year, our World History teacher gave us a worksheet and had us partner up. This teacher of ours, he just so happened to be my step-dad, Paul Blofis.

My Partner had brown hair and eyes. He was almost as tall as me and he had a small scar on left cheek.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Hi," He said back. "My name is Scott McCall."

I learned a lot about Scott. His best friend's name is Stiles, His mom works at the hospital, he plays a game called lacrosse. He seemed like a nice guy but something was off about him.

I told Scott that I was new in town, that I'm from New York City, and that the teacher was my step-dad. He laughed a little when I started going on about my mom's blue cookies.

At the end of class, Scott invited me to sit with him and his friends lunch. I had smiled and accepted. The rest of the day until lunch didn't go by too slowly, but it also didn't seem like it was going fast enough.

At lunch, after I grabbed my food, I saw Scott sitting at a table with about ten people counting him.

I made my way over and when I got there, everyone was looking at me but Scott (he was still talking to them).

When he turned my way, he had a confused look on his face until he saw me.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Guys, this is Percy. He moved here from New York"

"Hi," I said as I sat down next to two boys. One of them had brown hair and the other had blond. The blond one next to me looked a little younger than the rest of the people at the table.

Scott started to introduce everyone to me. He went in order of the circle starting on my left.

"This is Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Malia, Stiles," he skipped himself and went on with, "Kira, Hayden, Liam."

Everyone said hi to me and i said it back each time.

I felt strange around all of them, just like Scott made me feel when I met him this morning. They all had their attention on me throughout lunch.

"You play lacrosse?" Jackson asked me.

"Umm…" I said, "no but I am pretty good with swords."

That got the girl by Scott(Kira I think her name was) to look up at me. "Really?" she asked. "Me too."

I noticed that some of the others looked like they were uneasy around me. I saw Malia do something like she was smelling something in the air before Stiles elbowed her a little. I figured that Scott was like glue to them all. They seemed to look at him like they were having silent conversations.

"So," Scott said." You said the World History teacher was your stepfather. What about your real dad?"

"My real dad left before I was born. My mom says he was lost at sea," I said using my mom's old excuse she told me before I found out about being a half-blood. "She met Paul when I was almost 15. They married in July this year."

The rest of lunch, they got to know me and I got to know them.

My next class was Biology and then my last class Physical Education.

I had P.E. with Scott, Stiles, and Malia.

While getting into our P.E. cloth, I know that Scott and Stiles noticed my scars. I walked out of the boys' locker room and started the warm up.

Scott's P.O.V.

When we were changing into our clothes for P.E., I saw so many scars on him. He smelled different than anyone I have smelled before.

I pointed the scars out to Stiles and he agreed that something was something off about him.

"Could he be a werewolf?" questioned Stiles.

"No," I responded. "He wouldn't have so many scars. They would have healed unless he got them while still human." He doesn't even smell like a werewolf."

Stiles thought about it for a bit. "You could test him," he said. "Ask him to race or something."

"Actually," I said, "that's a great idea, Stiles."

"Let's go, then," Stiles told me.

When we got out, Stiles jogged over to Malia and I could hear him telling her about our plan.

"Hey, Percy!" I called to him. "You want to race?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "How far?"

"five times around the gym," I said. I could see Stiles and Malia watching us as we lined by each other and had Jared start us off.

"Ready," he said, "set, go!"

We took off. I was holding back at first, but then Percy passed me. I could see the shock on Malia and Stiles's faces. That's when I started to use my werewolf speed.

I was able to catch up with Percy but I couldn't pass him. We finished together and there was still shock on Stiles and Malia's faces.

When I looked at Percy, he had a confused look. I didn't really have to look at him to know that he was confused because i could smell it on him.

I know that he was confused that I was just as fast as him, but I was confused by multiple things.

How was he so fast while he doesn't smell like a werewolf? How is it that he seemed like he was holding back? How in the world did he get all of his scars? And why… Why does he have an aura that makes me want to follow him around and let him be the leader?

Percy and I locked eyes and I could feel the waves of confusion coming off of him and P.E. ontinued.

At the end of class Coach Finstook said, "Tryouts i an hour. Come to tryout , come to watch, don't come at all, I don't care. Class dismissed."

"Hey McCall! one of the boys in class called. "Are you trying for team captain again?"

"You bet!" I called back and I walked to my locker.

It turns out, my locker is just to the left of Percy's

"Hey, Percy," I began. "Are you going to tryout for lacrosse?"

"I wasn't going to tryout, but if you want, I can come watch," he responded.

"Yeah, that's cool," i told him. We split ways, me going the the locker room and him to the bleachers at the lacrosse field.

*Line Break*

I already knew that i was going to be the team captain, I just didn't know that I was going to do it without my werewolf powers.

I also didn't know that Stiles was going to make first line. Liam and Jackson also made firstline(Isaac didn't make firstline but he is still on the team). I guess all that practice Stiles and I did over the summer did us good.

We all walked over to poor Percy who was the only boy with all of the girls.

"Hey," Percy started," do you guys want to come over to my house? My mom always makes cookies after school."

"Yeah guys!" Stiles said. "Let's go to the dark side, they have cookies!"

Then Isaac spoke up. "Actually," he said, "we have somewhere to be, but maybe some other time."

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Percy."

"We have somewhere to be?" Jackson asked. I nudged him and growled quietly. "Nevermind, I remember. All of have to be there, sorry Percy."

Then everyone else started to remember.

"Okay," Percy said. "See you all tomorrow." He said none of us knowing exactly how much sooner it would be before we see him again. He then walked towards the school parking lot.

The rest of us made our way to the Hale house for our meeting.


	2. Bitten

**I was going to post on my birthday but I finished earlier than I thought I would so i am posting today instaid of tomorrow.**

Percy P.O.V.

As I drove home, I thought about how weird everyone was acting. I must be hallucinating because I think I heard Scott growl at Jackson.

I Pulled into the driveway of my family's now house, right next to Paul's car with hoof dents from blackjack.

"Mom!" I called as I walked through the front door and let the sweet smell of cookies fill my nostrils.

"In the kitchen," she told me.

"Mmmm," I said as I walked to the cookies licking my lips. I faintly remember her telling me that they were hot before I was putting one in my mouth. "Hot, hot, hot!"

"I told you," my mom said as Paul laughed at me.

"Hey, Mom. I'm going to go practice in the woods some place, is that okay with you?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yes, go ahead, Sweetie, but be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," she said plainly.

I laughed. "Thanks,Mom! Bye!" I said while walking out with five cookies in my hand. "Bye, Paul!"

I pulled up to the woods and parked.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself as I got out of my car and walked into the woods. I found a small clearing That I could train in.

For a while, I practiced quite well, but I got board. It's not like I can set up a bunch of dummies in the middle of the woods so I had come up with a strategy for bring monsters to me. No one knows I do this, not even Annabeth. This strategy is probably what got me into such a mess in the first place.

I had bought two phones. What I do is probably very dangerous and stupid, but it works.

I picked up my phone that I use for everything and called the other one that was in my red 2004 dodge intrepid. I let it go to voicemail and then, at the beep, I started talking.

"Okay," I said, "I know that there's got to be at least a hundred of you monsters out there here in California sooo… Come and get me." I finished with a smirk.

Considering I'm in California, I was surprised that there was only about three dracanae and a hellhound.

After there were no more monsters for almost twenty minutes, I started to head back to my car, but when I was almost there, I could swear I heard some twigs snapping behind me. Quickly I Turned, Riptide in my hand and ready for another battle.

I didn't see any sign of anything unhuman, but I decided to walk back into the woods.

Deeper and deeper I walked in. Occasionally, I would turn around to make sure I was not being followed.

It was when I walked into a large clearing, that I heard a sounded like running. The noise was coming from behind me so I quickly turned just in time to glowing red eyes before I was tackled to the leaf covered ground.

Suddenly there was a searing pain on my right arm near my shoulder. I screamed(a manly scream of course) and let go of Riptide.

After my pained yell, something, also with glowing red eyes, knocked the first one off of me.

My left hand shot to my wound. It was bleeding and it felt like when I was poisoned by a manticore while saving Nico and Bianca di Angelo wit Annabeth and Thalia but it was worse.

Just the thought of poison reminded me of my time in tartarus with Annabeth. I remember it like it was yesterday. Breathing in the air made of poison, wheezing until I passed out, walking up to a horrible taste in my mouth with Annabeth looking so relieved, and following Kelly and some other Empusa to the doors of death.

The last thing I remember before passing out was someone hovering over me shouting my name. 'Who was that person?' you may ask. The answer is, the one and only Scott McCall.

Scott's P.O.V.

After we all arrived, we entered the burnt, old Hale house. You see, the full moon was coming up in a few days. Friday to be exact. We have a pack meeting at least once every month. Also we have all been a bit uneasy lately. It was like every time just before something bad had ever happened to us.

just walking into the burnt old house, I got a feeling that I couldn't explain and my head hurt.

My nose started to felt funny and... "Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless you," everyone said almost at the exact same time.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "Achoo!"

They started to laugh at me. There were two more sneezes and Liam and Jackson had surprised looks on their faces.

Then the door opened and in walked the second Alpha in this pack, Derek Hale.

Something was wrong. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. For some reason, he also looked angry, like he was about to explode and kill everything in his way to get away from where he was or to somewhere he wanted to go.

"Yo, Derek!" Stiles exclaimed with his usual level of energetic obliviousness.

"Stiles," he growled back.

"Hey," Stiles started in a tone that clearly told that he was offended, "no need for the attitude, Sourwolf!"

After Stiles and Derek's back and forth banter, the meeting began.

About halfway through(or what would have been halfway through) , Derek put his hand on his forehead. The longer the meeting went on, Derek just seemed to get angrier and angrier. There had also been a lot more sneezes by now and I could see that Liam wasn't looking too good.

He looked like he could though up any moment and his face was slightly crunched together as if he was having troubles concentrating on what we were talking about or what anyone of us were saying at all.

I noticed that the only ones who haven't sneezed yet were Lydia, Stiles, Kira, and Hayden.

Once again I sneezed and just shook my head in annoyance and looked up at the rest of the pack.

"Derek?" I asked. " Are you okay? What's up?"  
Derek stood up. "Nothing is okay right now! Nothing!" He then sneezed.

Whatever it was that is affecting us must have gotten to him the most. It was easy to see that he had a bigger headache and that his own sneezes were getting on his nerves.

He continued on about a loud ringing in his ears until he just growled and ran off leaving us all with surprised and confused faces.

I shook my head and took off after him.

Jumping over fallen trees, dodging low branches, and splashing in puddles, I ran into a clearing to see Derek on someone with his teeth dug in the person's arm and they yelled out in pain.

I continued to run and tackled him off of the person. I fought him until he ended up hitting his head on a tree and passing out.

I turned around to help the person and saw that it was the new kid from New York, Percy. He had his left hand over his wound and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Oh no," I said. "Percy! Percy!" I was quickly by his side and I noticed that his grip on his arm lessened and his face relaxed, but I could still hear his heart beating.

I picked him up and ran for the Hale house where I quickly got Percy into the back seat of Stiles's Jeep. The others had come over to me.

"Scott," Malia tried to get my attention.

"Who is that?" Lydia questioned.

I only responded with, "Stiles, we're going going to surprise Deaton with a visit to the animal clinic tonight, get in. And could someone please go and find Derek and bring him to his loft? I had to knock him out. Then meet us there. Thanks!" Then Stiles and I too off with Percy in the back.

"Who is with us Scott?" Stiles asked, keeping his eyes on the road. "What happened?"

"Derek bit him," I said, "and it is the new student at school. It's Percy."

We were almost there, but I could hear Percy's Heart rate slowing.

"Hurry, Stiles!" I panicked, "I think he is dying!"

We burst through the clinic doors. Stiles was helping me carry Percy into the back room to set him on the cold metal operating table.

Deaton was by us quickly and the others were showing up too.

"What happened," he demanded.

"He has been bitten," I reported. "Derek bit him and I think his body is rejecting the bite. He's dying."

After removing Percy's shirt and wrapping his upper arm, Deaton seemed to notice something else. He walked over and pulled a ziplock bag of small, square, food-like stuff from Percy's pocket.

"Oh," he said with recognition and understanding written all over his face. "It actually makes sense that his body is rejecting the bite. It is not uncommon for his kind."

"His kind? Deaton, Percy is human," I told him.

"In the top right cupboard, there is a small canteen," he said as he unwrapped the bandaging. "could you get that for me, Isaac?"

"Yeah," Isaac said before getting up and bringing the canteen over to Deaton.

Deaton thanked him and poured some kind of liquid over Percy's wound. The Marks from Derek's teeth puncturing the skin on Percy's arm slowly began to close up. He then pressed one of the small square things into Percy's mouth.

A little while latter, Percy began to stir. He groaned and tried to sit up but laid back down. "Percy!" I shouted. "Thank goodness you're up!"

"Ahhh!" is what he responded, his hands put over his ears. "You don't have to yell at me." he said quietly.

" How are you feeling ?" Dr. Alan Deaton asked Percy which surprised me because we never mentioned his last name.

"Like I held the weight of the sky on my shoulders and then was forced to take a bath in the river Styx," my new friend said and Deaton nodded his head like it all made sense. "And… um… who are you?"

Nothing that Percy said made any sense to me, but I decided not to question it because Deaton seemed like he understood every word that Percy said.

"I am Deaton. It's nice to finally meet you Percy Jackson. I have heard a lot about you. Kidnapped at age 12, blew up your school gym at age 13 , you set fire to your school band room age 14, and on your 16th birthday you were found with a large amount of teenagers fighting at the empire state building." Percy was tense at the beginning but relaxed as Deaton continued but became tense again when Deaton said, "But I know the other side of the story as well. Considering that you are here now, Mr. Jackson, am I correct in saying that Gaea is asleep again?"

Percy Nodded his head hesitantly and Stiles said, "Ooookay!" stretching out the 'O'. "That was a nice chat but… uhh… what is with you not being human, Percy? I'm sure I'm not the only one that wants to know. And what were you doing in the woods?"

He pulled his hands from his ears again. "Τεχνικά, είμαι μισός άνθρωπος , και ήμουν κατάρτισης με παλίρροια," he said.

"Wait, Percy, what? English please," Lydia said.

First he looked confused but then he had a look that said 'oh.'

"Why are you guys talking so loud?" he asked us. " Technically, I am half human, and I was training with Riptide." He pulled a pen out of his pocket after sitting up.

"That's a pen," Malia said. "Were you practicing your writing skills?"

"Πάλι , πολύ δυνατά," he whispered before shaking his head and saying, "again, too loud. And I only do writing when my girlfriend makes me. I have dyslexia so I can't read English very well."

He looked at the pen fondly. "I've had this scene I was 12 years old," he said. "it was from my dad."

"Your dad?" Hayden asked. "Who is lost at sea?"

"Yeah, him," Percy said. He then uncapped his pen and it turned into a sword.

I growled at the wolf part of me didn't like the thing. I noticed that some of the others did as well.

Percy looked at the sword with a confused expression.

"Something is wrong here," he said. That's when he started to come around. "Hey, where am I? what am I doing here? How long have I been out?"

"It's okay, Percy. You just got hurt and we brought you here," Kira told him calmly.

"Been out," I started, "about an hour. Been here; about three fourths of that much."

Percy was getting pretty worked up. The other guys decided to ask him questions off of the sword topic.

"So, Percy," Liam said, "Who is Annabeth."

Percy got this look on his face and said to himself, "Hey, Annabeth might know what's up." he stood up and started patting his sides as if he were looking for something in his pockets. He seemed to give up and said, "do any of you have a phone I could use?"

"Here," Stiles handed his phone to Percy, and Percy thanked him.


	3. Phone Call Away From A Fight

**Sorry it's been a while. I lost part of the original chapter. I found it today and got rid of what I rewrote. I wasn't really inspired to write without the original. If you guys want, I will post what I wrote before I found it again. Also, I still wont update often because I use my mom's laptop. (I'm in highschool, and my mom is in college) P.M. me for more info.**

Percy's P.O.V.

I dialed Annabeth's number. As I waited for her to pick up, I quickly went over what I remember happened.

I remember hearing something and walking back into the woods but then I draw a blank.

Something that is driving me crazy is not knowing what is up with Riptide. It's like my sword doesn't want me to be holding it.

Then Annabeth answered her phone, "Hello?" She sounded confused. I would be too if only a select few people had my phone number and a new number was calling me.

Deaton walked out saying something about the cats.

"Annabeth," I said relieved.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," I said, "I…"

She cut me off. "Why didn't you just IM me?"

I quieted my voice, "I'm with a bunch of mortals; at least I think they are mortals, they smell funny." I wrinkled my nose. "Anyway…"

She cut me off again, "Smell funny? So you're Grover now?" She asked playfully.

"Annabeth," I said,"this is 's Riptide."

"What?" she said. "Is it not returning to your pocket?"

"No, that's not it," I told her. "I have had Riptide for five years but…" I paused, "I don't feel comfortable near it. I was training with it almost an hour ago, but now something is different."

She didn't respond instantly, but she then replied with, "Percy, I don't know what to tell you."

"Also, I have a small case of short term memory loss,"I told her. "Just in case you ask me what happened."

"Percy!" she yelled.

I dropped the phone and fell to the ground with my hands over my ears. Yet another thing that was bothering me. It seems like everything was brighter and so much louder. Everything was just intensified. Also, I swear I can smell my mom's fresh baked blue cookies.

Luckily, Scott caught the phone before it could shatter on the tiled floor of the strange place. He talked to Annabeth for a minute before hanging up.

"It doesn't look like he's going to die," Jackson said. _What?!_

"What?!" I said. "I'm not going to die by just bumping my head."

They looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked. "What happened that you can't tell me?

"You won't believe us," Isaac said.

"You wanna bet?" I asked. "I have ten drachmas at home."

No one offered any information, so I sighed and continued with, "At least tell me what Annabeth said."

Scott spoke up saying, "She said that she was on her way and that you were such a… a seaweed brain?"

I smiled softly. "My Wise Girl," I said to myself.

"So," I prompted, "why is Annabeth coming?"

"Well," Scott said, "she said that you said something about your sword. Then I said that I didn't like it either and she said, 'You can see it?' Then I said 'What?' and she said, 'Nevermind, I'm on my way. Percy is such a Seaweed Brain.'"

"Did you tell her where we are?" I asked. "Come to think of it,you still haven't told me where we are."

"You're at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic," Deaton said as he came back into the room.

Scott, at the same time said, "Yes, I told her."

"And," I asked, "why am I at an animal clinic?"

"You got bit by a wolf," Isaac said, "and Scott works here."

The first part got my attention. "What?" I shouted. "Are you sure it was a wolf?"

I tried to remember what happened and suddenly I got a headache the size of texas. "Ahhhh," I groaned. I put my right hand over my forehead. Memories from earlier today came flooding back. At least enough to know that the thing that attacked me was not a wolf and that Scott had tackled the thing off of me.

"Percy!" a girl's worried voice(a voice that I recognized as Annabeth's) yelled. She ran over to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "I just remember a little more. Hey, Scott? What were you doing in the woods?"

Scott stopped to think about his words. "I was trying to find my inhaler," he decided. "I lost it when I was taking a walk yesterday."

"So you didn't get it because you helped me," I said as Annabeth helped me back up.

"Actually, Stiles got it," He said. "Right, Stiles?"

Stiles looked up, "oh, yeah," he said pulling out an inhaler from a side pocket in his backpack and tossed it to Scott.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them. Oh no.

"Annabeth," I said, "leave them alone."

She looked at me, but then looked at them and drew her dagger that I helped Leo make for our anniversary. She know that they weren't seeing pencil or something because they all saw through the mist to see my sword.

"An-Annabeth," I said, "don't scare them."

She didn't listen to me. Annabeth walked up to scott and pressed the dagger to his neck.

Scott stayed calm. I could tell by the look on his face and the sound of his heartbeat… _Wait, what?!_

"So," she said, "why don't you tell us the truth? Do you not trust us, because you lying to us doesn't give us much reason to trust you."

" annabeth," I said.

"No, Percy!" was all she said back as she pressed the dagger more, breaking the skin on Scott's neck.

My eyes widened and I started to bake away as I realized something. "Annabeth," I said, "that is celestial bronze."

She realized, as well. Old question forgotten, Her new one surfaced. "What are you?"

"I'm taking it," Scott started, "you guys are aware of the supernatural."

"Supernatural?" she asked, "What are you talking about?" She paused, slightly shaking her head as if telling herself to stay on track. "Answer the question! What are you?"

"Annabeth, not so loud," I told her.

She gave me a look that said. "What in Hades's name are you talking about, Percy, this is normal level talking."

Isaac, Liam, Jackson, and malia growled at my girlfriend and I stepped in front of her. Two of them had glowing blue eyes and two had glowing yellow eyes. I thought of my dream from last night, But where were the two pairs of red eyes and the other Yellow and orange?

"Werewolves," Annabeth said simply.

"Are you two Hunters?" Liam asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"No," I started, "we are hunted."

"Then what are you?" Malia asked harshly.

"Demigods," Annabeth answered just as harshly as Malia asked.

"What about Stiles and Lydia?" I asked.

"I'm a banshee," Lydia said simply.

Stiles pouted and said, "Human."

"Human?" Annabeth questioned. "Why would you run with a bunch of monsters?"

"They're not monsters," Stiles defended. "We protect this town and we've lost friends doing so. You don't know us, why would you call my pack monsters? Why do you automatically decide that we are the enemy in our town? We didn't choose this life. We were brought into it."

"Neither did we!" Annabeth argued. "We were born into this. I've been being chased by monsters since I was seven! Percy scene he was 12, and his dad is one of the big three! Monsters never hesitate to kill one of us so why should we hesitate to protect ourselves?!"

Scott P.O.V.

The girl, Annabeth, must have gone through a lot. She was smart. I could tell.

As she continued, I could here the hurt and dispare in her voice.

"You think we haven't lost people we love? Percy and I have been through two wars and a hell of a lot of situations that led up to each one! Percy and I have literally been to Hell and back! We are the only ones able to calm each other from our panic attacks."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for instantly assuming. I can't lose anyone else."

Percy had a look that said she doesn't apologize often.

It was quiet for a while until stiles spoke up again. "They suck don't they?"

"What?" Annabeth questioned.

"The panic attacks," he clarified. "They suck don't they?"

"Yeah… They do," Annabeth said as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Let's talk somewhere else," I said. "My mom's probably worried."

Percy gasped. "Mine too!"

"It's settled then!" Stiles said. "Dinner with the McCalls tonight!"

"Isaac, Liam," I said, "You two go find Derek. Jackson, go pick up Percy's car from the preserve. How did you get here, Annabeth?"

"I got a ride from a taxi that had three driver with one eye."

"Umm… Okay," I continued. "Lydia, take Percy and Annabeth and pick up their parents for dinner at my place."

"Actually," Annabeth interrupted, "I live in San Francisco so… just percy's house.  
"Stiles," I started again, "Your dad talking the late shift again?"

"Yeah," stiles told me. "I packed him a nice and healthy meal, so don't worry about saving him food."

"I'm picking up my bike and I'll meet you at my house."

Before everyone left, Stiles said, "Isaac, if Derek wakes up or is up, tell him about the wolfsbane at the loft and the Hale house. And the other thing."

"There was wolfsbane at the Hale house?" I asked as we got into the Jeep.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "We found out after you left to chase Derek. The wolfsbane is why you guys were sneezing so much."

"If the loft has wolfsbane too, where is Derek staying?" I asked.

"Huh," Stiles said thoughtfully, "I didn't think about that."

"Good to know," I said and the rest of the ride to the Hale house was filled with aimless chatter from my side as well as Stiles's.


End file.
